


the writer and his muse

by yedams (notteess)



Series: damhoon universe [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe Owner!Yedam, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Writer!Jihoon, first damhoon fic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/yedams
Summary: In search of a muse to help him get though writer’s block, Park Jihoon meets Bang Yedam in a quaint café. It was one o’clock on a cold November night and Bang Yedam was singing.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Bang Yedam
Series: damhoon universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145873
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	the writer and his muse

**Author's Note:**

> well hi! welcome to my first fic in this fandom and the very first damhoon fic in the entirety of ao3!!! 
> 
> had recently found out about this cute ship which unfortunately had zero fanmade content that i could consume:( so i had chosen to feed myself! :D
> 
> enjoy this one! if you do please do leave a comment and kudos because feedbacks are always appreciated!
> 
> also; english isnt my first language! I apologize for any typos or grammar errors!
> 
> —tee

A sigh crawled up Jihoon’s throat for the umpteenth time that night. The young man had his head bowed down as he glared at his lap. The sharp white glow from his laptop annoyingly filled the dimly lit room, an unending reminder of the blank white screen that had been mocking him the entire night.

Park Jihoon, was a writer who had just reached the age of twenty. He had been actively writing since he was merely sixteen years old, slowly building his fanbase by continuing to put out works for the past four years.

At that moment, Jihoon had a slight problem. Out of all his years of writing, he had barely ever encountered a slump. Commissions, were one of the help he had, his supporters would always commission him to write about a specific couple and setting. Inspiration was easy to get that way, other people provided the idea and Jihoon’s hands would usually just start typing out a fleshed out story in a mere week. However, that week, amongst the busyness of his third year in college as a literature major and his stack of works in progress, Jihoon finally experienced writer’s block for the first time in his life.

The group he followed and wrote about the most, was on a break, meaning content was sparse. Commission requests were piling up, but he had no urge to accept nor write any of it, as he had felt like none of the prompts were clicking with him. That meant that absolutely nothing gave him the push he needed to continue writing.

Frustrated at himself, the writer stood abruptly, slamming his laptop shut before shoving it into his backpack.

He needed some fresh air.

—————

In the midsts of winter, shops and cafes rarely stayed open past midnight. The chilly November weather had Jihoon tightening his coat, his hands curled into fists as he cursed himself for forgetting hot packs, due to his haste to exit the confining walls of his dorm room.

His head turned left and right, Jihoon strained his neck to find at least one place that would willingly accomodate his pathetic self.

Puffs of breath could be seen as Jihoon finally grew tired from walking for fifteen minutes. He had just about given up. He wanted nothing more than to turn on his heels and return to the dark cave he called his dorm room. However, in the silence of the winter night, between the hissing winds and ruffling branches, Jihoon heard a muffled melody just around the corner.

As a writer who was willing to go through anything for a slight chance of inspiration, Jihoon took another step forward and turned the corner.

A warm yellow light was glaring in front of him, a small cafe with the name of ‘Blackswan’ as the source of it. Along the street, were closed down shops and cafes, as well as a still opened minimart across from it. Judging by its simplicity, Jihoon was sure the dainty cafe wouldn’t have stood out even when the streets were still busy. The decoration for it was plain, a mere white wall with a single wooden door and a large window that showcased the entirety of the small cafe. The inside was no help to the cafe’s attractiveness, as there were only a few seats and tables available. By quick maths, Jihoon could tell that the cafe could only hold around twenty people at a maximum.

In the middle of the shop was a small platform where a mic stand stood as well as a few guitar stands. Seated on a high stool was a man with his head bowed down, who seemed to ignore the world around him as he hugged the guitar closer.

The melodic tune was heard once again as the young man’s head started to nod to the melody, that time he was accompanied by the slow strum of a guitar. Liken to a pirate who was drawn to a singing siren; Jihoon walked inside the cafe, completely ignoring the sign on the door that clearly had ‘Closed’ written on it.

A small bell jingle announced Jihoon’s arrival, startling the young man seated on the platform of the deserted coffee shop. Their eyes lock for a few moments and a slight echo of Jihoon’s footsteps was heard. Jihoon then realized that the man had not been singing loudly at all. The young man was only singing softly, mumbling parts he was uncertain of, but the poor acoustics of the shop as well as the quiet night made him loud as a crowd in Jihoon’s ears.

The young man had ear length hair that was parted down the middle, framing his face in a way that had Jihoon’s fingers itching to describe it with poetic words. Two round earrings were dangling from his earlobes, the metal twinkling in the low light, as if to further mock Jihoon with how absolutely cliche the view he was somehow greeted with was.

“Can I help you?” the man asked with a confused smile, his heart-shaped mouth widening slightly as the pretty expression left Jihoon completely speechless. The young man had a small beauty mark on his right cheek, similarly placed to Jihoon’s own beauty mark. “I’m sorry but we’re closed,” he continued with a upturn of his brows, giving Jihoon a regretful expression.

Jihoon stood in place with absolutely no plans to move nor reply to the other male. The man in front of him furrowed his eyebrows slightly before sighing. He placed the guitar on the stand behind him and rose from the chair. The slightly oversized purple knitted sweater fell just above his thighs, the long sleeves fell over his wrists to cover his fingers.

Jihoon was slightly frustrated by how cute and pretty the other man looked.

The young man was clearly getting annoyed by Jihoon’s silence, he walked down the platform and strutted quickly towards Jihoon. Jihoon noticed that the man was shorter than him, his head aligned perfectly with Jihoon’s eyes, forcing the shoter to look up at Jihoon reluctantly.

“Sir, if you do not have any business here then I’m sorry but you have to leave,” the shorter said as politely as he could, even if he was annoyed. When no response came, said man was close to throwing Jihoon out, but he instead noticed the redness on the tip of Jihoon’s nose and the slight shake to his shoulders.

A warm hand was placed on Jihoon’s cheek and a slight gasp escape from both men’s mouth, “You’re absolutely freezing,” the shorter said with worry, pushing the taller to sit down on the nearest chair before leaving him to go behind the counter.

Throughout the entire interaction, Jihoon still had not said a word, his mind too busy forming sentences for his next story. Everything up until the cheek touch was already mentally engraved to his brain, _his followers were going to love this one_ , he thought with a small smile as his passion for writing returned. The shorter male reappeared not long after that, a steaming cup in hand.

“I turned up the heat for you and here’s a cup of hot chocolate,” the man said to his unwanted visitor as he placed the cup in front of Jihoon. “Our heater isn’t the best but I hope it’s warm enough for you,” he continued with a wide smile.

Silence fell over the two once more as Jihoon was once again left speechless by how unrealistic the whole situation was. The shorter really made him hot chocolate after the cheek incident, everything about it was akin to something straight out of a webnovel. Jihoon laughed slightly at the thought.

“That’s it? A laugh?” the cafe worker said with an expecting look, “Where’s my ‘Thank you for taking me in even if you didn’t have to, Yedam’?” he continued to joke with an even wider smile, his eyes turned into shapes that could only be described as a perfect crescent.

Jihoon laughed at that before nodding, “Thank you for taking me in even if you didn’t have to, _Yedam_ ,” he repeated with his own fair share of smiles. “I’m Jihoon, by the way.”

The man, Yedam, smiled, “Nice to meet you, Jihoon. But, would you mind telling me why you wandered inside my cafe at one o’clock in the morning?” Yedam asked while Jihoon drank his hot chocolate contently.

“You sang,” Jihoon said after a few moments of silence.

“I did, yes,” Yedam answered with a slight nod. “That doesn’t explain anything, though?” the shorter continued, the friendly smile never leaving his face.

Jihoon took a sip of his hot chocolate, feeling his body finally fall more comfortably with the lack of chilly midnight winds, “It sounded pretty,” Jihoon said quietly before once again taking a sip of his drink.

Yedam chuckled lowly at that, the pretty expression returning as his eyes disappear into crescents once more, “Thank you, Jihoon,” Yedam replied happily, rising on his feet not a moment later, “Want me to do it again?” he offered with a slight smile as he pointed towards the platform once more. Jihoon nodded slowly, moving his chair to get closer to the small stage.

The tuneful pluck of guitar strings once again filled the room, dancing around Jihoon’s ear in a rhythmic pattern. Yedam’s smooth voice joined the melody not long after, the soft voice gliding across the keys as if they were waltzing together, a perfect match as they continued to dance in a tune that sounded beautiful to Jihoon’s ears. Jihoon was unfamiliar with the song, but he couldn’t help but feel at peace when he listened to Yedam sing, the latter’s voice seemed to enter his system with complete ease.

A final strum of the guitar ended the serenade, Jihoon’s heart craved for more but he pushed the need down, choosing to clap lightly in respect of Yedam, “What song was that? It was amazing,” he complimented with absolute sincerity.

“An untitled self-composed song,” Yedam scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Jihoon’s jaw dropped when he heard the answer, disbelief clear on his face. “It was so good, though?!” he asked, still not fully believing Yedam’s words.

“Thanks, Jihoon. I wrote it last year when I was a high school senior,” Yedam explained, accidentally providing information of his age.

Jihoon did the maths in his head and concluded that Yedam was two years his junior. As more information were traded between them, Jihoon’s itch to write also increased, something about his interaction with Yedam was enough to inspire him to write an entirely new story.

Jihoon stayed in the cafe for a good hour after that. Spending the time to talk to Yedam before finally announcing his departure. If Yedam was in anyway disappointed by this fact, Jihoon couldn’t see it. The two bid their goodbyes, as Yedam chose to finally lock up the cafe before going to his room that was in the second floor.

“Hey, Dam,” Jihoon called out before Yedam could fully close the door. “Can I come back here tomorrow?” he asked without thinking, brain to mouth filter broken as the clock showed it was nearly half past two in the morning.

Yedam smiled that pretty smile of his and nodded, “What kind of cafe owner denies a costumer, Jihoon?” he said with a slight laughter that sounded like music to Jihoon’s ears.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jihoon chose to reply instead.

“—What?”

“Jihoon- _hyung_ ,” Jihoon said with a cat-like smile, “I’m twenty so it’s Jihoon- _hyung_ to you.”

Yedam looked confused for a few moments before he finally remembered the slight slip up after his small performance. “See you tomorrow, Jihoon- _hyung_ ,” he decided to say with a smile before finally closing the door.

Jihoon couldn’t held back his smiles as he walked the cold November night once again. A slight breeze had him shivering before moving his hands to place them in the pockets of his coat.

To Jihoon’s complete surprise, he wasn’t once again greeted by an empty pocket. Instead, two hot packs had been placed inside them, most probably by Yedam before their goodbyes. The man smiled before pulling the two ‘souvenirs’ out, laughing loudly when he saw something written in neat handwriting.

_(82) XXXX XXXX_

_Call me if you ever want to hear another song:))_

_— Bang Yedam_

Jihoon walked back to his dorm with glee, and the second he arrived, he immediately opened his laptop. That night, Jihoon somehow wrote nearly ten thousand words of a story, inspired by a certain boy with heart-shaped lips and a honey-covered voice.

Jihoon couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come, he had a pretty-eyed boy that he had to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> and the first fic of my hopefully new series is complete! thank you for reading!<3
> 
> i have made it a challenge and mission for myself to write enough damhoon until they get their own tag on ao3! wish me luck and see you on my other (hopefully damhoon) works!
> 
> —tee


End file.
